Birds of a Feather
by Calvinius
Summary: A young trainer and his Empoleon have been traveling together for years, and a special "bond" has formed between the two. When his partner magically turns into a human, can the boy finally give voice to his true emotions? Rated M for sexual content.


**Greetings, fellow peoples! Forgive me if this isn't good as it could have been because, aside from being my first lemon, it's also my first fanfic. Comment all you want, and be completely honest. Any liars will burn. Literally. I do not own ****Pokémon****, only the region and the characters in the story. R&R, spread the love, and, for the sake of decency, KEEP YOUR DAMN PANTS ON!-Calvin the Barbarian**

The boy stood up and stretched as he looked out over the lake, ready to embrace a brand new day. He was about 18 years old, wore an orange hoodie, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. A metal cross hung from his neck, engraved with the words _Dimitte et oblivisci._ Forgive and forget. The boy relaxed and walked back to the campsite, where his Empoleon lay sleeping. The two had been traveling together for years now, and the bond they had formed had only gotten stronger. _Much_ stronger, come to think of it. The boy shook his head to clear his thoughts. _No more of that_, he thought. _Thinking like that could get you in trouble, Michael. Snap out of it!_ He sighed gently, careful not to wake up his Empoleon. It was true, of course. Poképhilia was illegal in the region, and hundreds of people, some of them his closest childhood friends, had already been convicted. Still, he admitted, it was hard to resist the temptation, especially with more humanoid Pokémon, like Gardevoir, or Jynx. _No, I couldn't do that to Belle. She's my best friend! _But the more he fought it, the stronger the urge became. Once he had nearly lost it in one of the nearby cities, and in front of a police officer, too! Michael walked away quietly and sat on a rock nearby, closing his eyes and meditating.

Belle, his Empoleon, woke up shortly after to see her trainer and best friend meditating on a nearby rock. This wasn't a particularly unusual sight, but this time something seemed to be troubling Michael. She stood up and walked over to him, gently nudging his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Belle standing next to him, a concerned look in her eyes. The two had grown an understanding that some Psychic-type trainers still lacked with their Pokémon. He smiled and gently rubbed her beak. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Why don't you go for a swim while I lose myself in thought?" At the sound of the word 'swim', Belle practically flew into the water, diving in with barely a ripple in the water. _She really is special,_ he thought, closing his eyes to meditate again. _Too bad it's illegal._

Belle dove straight for the bottom of the lake, enjoying the feel of the water rushing over her feathers and skin. She swam with the schools of Magikarp and Feebas for a while before floating gently to the bottom. She sighed and a Milotic came and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" the Milotic asked. Belle looked up and said, with care, "It's my trainer. We've been traveling for a few years now, and I know how he feels about me, and I feel the same way about him, but I don't know what to do. He can't understand me, and even if he could, he'd probably be scared or angry at me. I don't know what to do," she finished, tears forming in her eyes. The Milotic gently coiled itself around her, comforting her. "Don't worry, I know someone who can help." Belle blinked her tears away long enough to ask, "Who?"

The Milotic smiled and began to change shape. A bright flash came from its body, forcing Belle to look away, and when she turned back, she saw not a Milotic, but Mew, smiling and giggling. "Me, of course! You said you wanted to tell your trainer how you felt, right? Well, I can make you able to speak human, so you can tell him. Or, even better, I can make you human so you can tell him! That'd be fun, right?" Belle smiled and nodded. "Lots of fun." Mew laughed and swam around her. "Ok, I can make you human for a little while. But there's a drawback. You'll have to stay human for 24 hours. Of course, if you'd like to stay human..."

Belle hesitated. Did she really want to be human for the rest of her life? And if she didn't take the offer now, what were the chances of running into Mew after today? She sighed and looked up at Mew. "I guess I'll become human for today. But could you stay here, or at least nearby? In case I decide to stay human?" Mew giggled and swam around. "Sure! Sounds fun." Mew slowly swam in a circle around Belle. "Ok, I'll turn you human for today. But are you sure you want me to-"

"Yes!" she shouted. Mew shrugged. "Alright. But, just to warn you, this may feel a little different." Mew began to circle her faster and faster, glowing brighter and brighter as he went. Belle closed her eyes as the light grew too bright to look at, and felt her body changing shape, becoming less and less like an Empoleon, and more... elegant, graceful. The light dimmed and she opened her eyes to see Mew floating in front of her, smiling. "Well, looks like a success. Just look at you," he said, still smiling. Belle, uncertain, looked down and nearly gasped at the sight. She was dressed in an ice blue sundress, white sandals, and, when she looked closer up, a beautiful silver necklace with a sapphire raindrop hanging from the chain. She opened her mouth to speak and realized, too late, that she couldn't breathe underwater anymore. She looked up and swam for the surface, lungs crying out for air. She broke the surface with an audible gasp, but, still not used to her body yet, slipped under the water again.

Michael, hearing the water break and the gasp, opened his eyes and saw, not his Empoleon, but a young girl struggling to stay afloat. She fell under again, and he leaped to his feet and sprinted for the water, shedding his orange hoodie and black shirt, diving straight in. He swam after the sinking girl and hooked his arms around her midsection, kicking down and propelling the two of them to the surface. They burst from the water and Michael swam towards the bank of the lake, towing the girl after him. He heaved her out of the water onto dry land, and dragged himself out, crawling over to her to check her vitals. He placed his fingers to her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a heartbeat, and relaxed further when he saw that she was breathing. After assessing that she was alright, unconsciousness aside, he sat back and took the time to really assess what she looked like.

Her skin was as white as snow, her hair an extremely fair blonde. Her dress, despite being completely soaked, complemented her figure nicely, accentuating the curve of her breasts without revealing too much. He gently patted her shoulder, trying to get a reaction. The girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up, looking up at Michael. "What happened? I remember falling under the water, but I can't remember what happened after that." Michael smiled and grabbed his hoodie, wrapping it around the girl's shoulders. "You must've blacked out from lack of air. You're lucky I was sitting nearby, or you might not have made it. My name's Michael, by the way," he said, extending his hand.

This time the girl smiled. "I know who you are, Michael. In fact, I know you better than almost everyone in the world." She grabbed hold of his chin and drew his face to hers, kissing him passionately. The action caught Michael off guard, but he recovered and kissed back, equally as passionately. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, speeding back up when the two pulled away. The girl was blushing uncontrollably and turned away from the boy. Michael cleared his throat after a few seconds of awkward silence and said, "So, is that how you thank everybody who saves your life?" The girl shook her head and turned to face him, the blush slowly fading. "No, that's not it. It's just... You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

Realization dawned on Michael, a little too late. "Belle? Is that really you?" The girl nodded, smiling. "It's really me. What do you think?" she asked, standing up and turning around. Michael was dumbstruck. "You look amazing," he finally managed to say. Immediately, he regretted what he had said, because a hurt expression crossed Belle's face. "You mean you only like me now because I'm a human?" Tears started to form in her eyes, and she fell to her knees. Michael knelt next to her. "No, that's not what I'm saying. Look," he said, gently turning her face to look at his, "it doesn't matter to me what you look like on the outside. You're still my partner, and my best friend. And that's never going to change." Belle looked up into Michael's eyes and saw nothing but honesty. She smiled and laid a hand over his. "I've never been able to tell you this but... I love you, Michael." Michael smiled and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "And I love you, Belle. Always and forever."

The two looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. Michael's smile grew wider and he looked down at Belle. "It's starting to get kind of late," he said. "What do you say we turn in for the night?" Belle looked at her former trainer's face and smiled. "That sounds like a great idea," she said, a mischievous glint in her eye.Michael took Belle's hand and helped her to her feet, and the two walked back to the tent, hand in hand.

Michael opened the tent flap, and Belle climbed inside, crawling on her hands and knees to avoid the "roof" of the tent. Michael climbed inside, closing the tent after him. He crawled up to Belle and grinned at her. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She smiled and nodded, reaching for the bottom of her dress. She slowly pulled it up towards her head, exposing her long, slim legs, flat stomach, and smooth, flawless breasts. She tossed the dress aside as Michael struggled to get his jeans off in the slightly undersized tent. Soon, they, too, were cast aside, leaving the two in their underwear. Michael leaned down towards Belle, his partner, best friend, and the love of his life, and kissed her, relishing the feel of her body against his.

Belle gasped as Michael gently kissed his way down her neck, over her collarbone, and down to her perfect breasts. He gently massaged the right breast with his hand as he kissed and licked the other. After a moment he reversed, massaging the left as he focused on the right. Slowly, he kissed his way down her chest to her stomach, and further down still. He stopped when he reached her panties and, at a nod from Belle, slowly pulled them off, revealing her unshaven virgin womanhood. He inhaled her scent, recognizing traces of sea salt and lavender. He looked back up at Belle's face and saw the smile there. He smiled in return and gently ran a finger around the rim of her entrance, soliciting a gasp and moans of pleasure. His smile widened and he gently inserted his finger, causing her to moan louder. He slowly pumped his finger back and forth, in and out, causing Belle's moans of pleasure to become howls of lust and emotion. Gently, he inserted a second finger, slightly increasing the pace of his thrusting, causing Belle's cries to grow louder. Suddenly, her body convulsed, and her walls tightened around Michael's fingers, preventing movement. Her back arched, her toes curled, and her cries of love became shrieks of ecstasy. It was the singularly most pleasurable moment she had ever experienced. She lay down, recovering from her climax, breathing heavily. Michael smiled and held his fingers up to his face. "So, you ready for more?" he asked, wiping his hand off on the tent floor. Belle looked up at him and nodded. "More than you could imagine."

Michael's smile grew and he stood on his knees, revealing the lump that had been growing in his boxers for the past 30 minutes. He slowly pulled them down to reveal his 6-1/2 inch rock-hard manhood. He aligned himself with her entrance and looked up at her. "Are you really ready for this? We can wait, if you aren't." Belle simply smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. Just, please, be careful." Michael nodded and slowly pushed himself into her, gasping at the tightness of her entrance. He pushed until he reached what seemed to be a wall. He readied himself and, after checking that Belle was ready as well, thrust through. Belle's vision blurred temporarily, and she cried out in pain. Michael stopped, allowing her to adjust. He looked down and saw a thin trail of blood leaking from her, and looked up at her face. "Belle?"

She opened her eyes, breathing heavily, and looked up at Michael. "I'm okay," she said, panting. "I'm okay. Keep going." Michael nodded and she laid back, mentally preparing. Michael slowly thrust in and out of her, careful not to hurt her too much. When it seemed like she had adjusted, Michael slowly increased his pace, bit by bit, eliciting cries of intense pleasure from Belle, his mate, his love, his life. Her breathing began to quicken, and her muscles began to clench. "Michael, I'm going to... to..." Her statement was cut off by her climax, arching her back and causing her to scream. As her walls tightened, Michael's back stiffened, and he pushed deeply into her. He reached his climax as well, shooting his seed deep into Belle, until he collapsed, exhausted, on top of her. He pushed himself up and pulled himself out of belle, his limp member sliding easily out of her. He lay next to her, breathing heavily, and turned his head to look at her, smiling. "Well, I hope your first time was as great as mine." She turned her head and nodded, smiling back. "It was amazing. If only we could do that every day." She sat up, remembering Mew's offer from earlier. "Maybe we can."

Michael sat up, confused. "What do you mean?" Belle smiled and explained. "When I was swimming in the lake, Mew changed me into a human. She said I'd be in this form for a full day, but she also offered to turn me into a human permanently. I was hoping to find her so that I could accept."

"Oh, I'm sure she knows," a voice said from behind them. The two turned around to see Mew floating there. "Don't worry, I'm just here to see how you're doing. So, you want to be human all the time, huh? Sure, I can do that. Sounds fun!" Mew began to circle the two of them, and Belle started to glow, glowing brighter and brighter until, in a flash of light, the glow faded, and she sat where she had been, unchanged. "Congratulations! You're now going to be a human for the rest of your life! Won't that be fun?" The two looked into each others' eyes and nodded. "More fun than you can imagine," they said together.


End file.
